Broken Savior
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: Even if he remained whole, he is still broken.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, this was a very interesting story to come up with. Needless to say, I love Jules, but I have a very vindictive streak and decided I needed to write something dark and twisted. Thus, this was born :) _

_Warning: Set mid-season two. Also, it's a bit of a rewrite of Attention Shoppers, but is mostly my random creation._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Flashpoint. Though I wouldn't mind owning Sam…_

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna jump. There's nothing you can do to stop me, so don't try." The teenaged girl glared at Jules belligerently as she sat on the thin railing that separated her from a 15 story fall. The girl swung her feet jauntily and Jules felt a thrill of fear as she heard the utter truth in the girl's words.<p>

"I know that I can't stop you. This is your choice, but is it really worth it to end life over something so small? You saved many people's lives today and you did it on your own free will. There aren't many people I know would do something that amazing. I'm sure now you could work anything out if you were willing to take that risk." Jules answered the girl, keeping her voice calm and soothing. The girl threw back her had and laughed uproariously. Her brown streaked hair shook as she rocked back and forth, snorting and giggling. Jules was utterly perplexed by the girl's reaction and slightly afraid. There was something off about how she seemed to have little or no instinctive reactions to suicide.

Jules could hear Ed, Sam and Spike shifting anxiously about a hundred feet behind her. She could tell they wanted to come closer, but she held them off, knowing it would startle the girl.

_Jules, you have to get her calm. You can do this_. Sarg's voice crackled through Jules' headset.

"I know boss, I'm trying." She spoke quietly into the mike, all the while making sure that the girl didn't go over as she laughed.

Eventually the girl's laughter died down. "Sorry. Sorry, it's just that nothing is small, you know?" The girl turned her deep chocolate brown eyes on Jules. In a split second, the girl had gone from laughing uncontrollably to completely serious and slightly somber.

"I guess I do." Jules paused, thinking over what she should say. "I guess everything is connected in ways we can't imagine. That make sense?" She asked, trying to ease the tension that was building and trying to get the girl to trust her a bit more.

The girl stared at her oddly for a moment before saying, "yeah, I think it does." She turned and faced the city stretched out before them. Jules took the opportunity to ease slightly closer. There was no reaction from the girl.

A sudden gust of wind blew in their faces, causing the girls hair to whip around frantically. There was a sharp intake of breath behind her and Jules turned enough to see Spike slowly turning pale. When she faced the girl again, she was looking at Spike as well, with a small frown on her face. Jules reached for her when she shifted to get a better looked at Jules' teammate. And that's when the girl slipped off the railing.

Reacting instinctively, Jules grabbed the girl as she fell and held her tight, waiting for her safety harness to stop their fall. It did, for a second before there was a loud _snap_ and they continued to plunge to the earth. Jules managed to catch a glimpse of the tattered and broken rope as the wind whipped in her face. She looked down, briefly realizing that there were no sounds coming from the girl she held, and saw the ground rushing to meet them.

Jules closed her eyes, blocked out the frantic calls of team one, and prepared for the sudden stop. _This is it. This is how I'm going to die;_ she thought to herself and whispered, "I'm sorry," to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours earlier.<em>

The clang of weights being dropped into their holders, the whoosh of treadmills and the grunts of exertion filled the workout room as team one finished their weekly training. Sweat dripped from brows and breaths came in harsh pants as each member finished whatever exercise they were doing and headed back to the locker rooms. Juliana Callahan split off from the rest of the team with a grin as she listened to Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth and Sam Braddock rag on Spike Scarlatti about Babycakes. Apparently Spike's prized robot had broken down last night and he had had to blow off his date to fix the thing. The whole team was participating in the mockery and the mood was joyful. There had been no major calls for a few days and, since it was almost the end of shift, everyone hoped to make the streak last one more day.

Jules opened the door to the girl's locker room and quickly headed to the shower. She stayed under the spray for as long as she dared before hopping out and changing into her uniform. She hurried to the conference room, pleased to see that Spike and Wordy still weren't there. She settled into a chair next to Ed Lane and waited for the rest of her teammates to show. Sergeant Gregory Parker stood at the head of the table, studying something or other and Sam sat in the seat directly opposite of her.

"Well, thanks to the wonderful citizens of this city, it seems that we've had another un-eventful day." Sarg announced when Wordy and Spike walked in. A small cheer rose up and Spike banged on the table loudly with his fist.

"Alright, settle down children." Sarg spoke laughingly. "Since we've got about an hour t'ill end of shift, I thought we'd make this patrol night." Catcalls and pleased whoops rose from around the table. They hadn't had a patrol night for a while and everyone was eager to troll their favorite sections of town.

Whatever Srag had been about to say next was cut off by the blaring of an alarm.

"Team One, Hot Call." Winnie's voice blasted over the intercom and no one wasted a second. They all ran quickly out to her desk, Spike, Wordy and Sam continuing on to make sure all the gear got to the trucks.

"What's up, Winnie?" Sarg demanded tersely.

"Shots fired in the Eaton Center. Subject unknown male, currently has a hostage, a female. I'll know more in a few."

"Alright everybody, looks like we aren't having nice evening after all. Let's keep the peace."


	2. Chapter 2

_Firstly, thank you so much to all reviewers! You guys are amazing. And second, I need to tell you that this fic isn't centered on the case itself which is why I summed it up. This is about the teams' reactions and actions following Jules' death. It has a lot of Sam's thoughts, but will be about every member. _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>The case started out simple. A shooting near the Eaton center, before the subject had taken a hostage and dragged her inside with him. Team One had responded according to the book, attempting to talk down the subject before they ran out of time. There had been no tell-tale signs that something else would happen.<p>

Jacob Warner had arrived to kill his ex because she had cheated. Amy Bennett had been caught in the crossfire and taken hostage. Both were young, eighteen and nineteen respectively, and thanks to Amy's quick thinking and sense of self preservation, they had been close to getting her free from her tormentor and successfully restraining Jacob.

But then it had happened. The clothing store that he had went to was small, and very evidently empty. Or so they thought. Unfortunately, when Spike had been looking over the video feed, he had been unable to see the grainy shoes poking out from under a display. The girl had monkeyed her way up and around the metal stabilizer, effectively vanishing under the stacks of jeans. In a way, it was a brilliant move on her part, as no one would've thought to ever check there. Except, she had climbed down, just as Sarg was starting to establish a relationship with Jacob.

By the time anyone had noticed her, she had leapt for Jacob, tackling and the gun was thrown from his grasp. Even as he fought her off, Team One had rushed in and restrained him. As he was forced to his feet, he got a good look at the girl and recognized her.

"You bitch! I will never love you!" He had screamed other obscenities at her while he was being dragged away, and as they were busy keeping in control, no one saw the girl snatch up this discarded gun and race off. It was only when they heard the rapid staccato of her footsteps did Jules race after her. She followed the girl to the top of the mall, into the part that was under construction and the girl went so far as to climb over the edge. Jules followed, in an attempt to talk her down and Sam, Spike and Ed stayed at the ready as backup.

Thus, that was the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jules and the girl pitched over the edge of the tower, Sam raced forward with his heart in his throat. Spike and Ed were directly on his heels, feet pounding on the metal walkway. But all Sam could hear was his own heartbeat and panicked breaths. The four seconds it took to get to the edge were the longest of his life.<p>

Hitting the rail at full speed, Sam wobbled a bit for balance and clutched at Jules' safety rope ready to pull her up. For some reason, it took a long time for his brain to process what he saw. Then he heard his voice in his ear.

"I'm sorry." It was faint and seconds later, there was the sound of a thump and screech in his ear. Beside him, Spike and Ed had been talking frantically into their coms, but they froze when they heard that awful sound.

"No." The word passed unbidden through his lips as Sam stared at the tattered and frayed piece of rope flapping in the wind. Before he could stop himself, he looked beyond it. A moan of horror emerged from him, sounding more animalistic then anything human. His heart shattered as he took in the sight of the two bloody and broken forms that lay in a heap at the base of the tower.

On either side of him, Spike and Ed both went through similar reactions of shock and pain. Sam managed to take one disjointed step back before his knees gave out and he collapsed.

Vivid images of the bloody bodies passed through his mind on a loop; a waking nightmare. Bile rose in his throat and burned the back of his mouth. Turning his head to the side, Sam vomited up the contents of his stomach. After a while, it was simply reduced to dry heaves and he sat backwards limply, leaning against one of the support columns.

Spike was crouched with his back to the edge, eyes glassy and stunned with the remainder of the rope clenched in his hands. Ed was the only one standing, his hands holding onto the rail so tight, almost as if he thought he was going to fall over the edge as well. His was back was to Sam and he seemed to be simply staring into space.

_Eddie, Sam, Spike, what's going on? What happened?_ Greg's voice sounded through the coms, coming out a bit frantic.

"She fell." Ed answered softly, his voice empty.

_Where's Jules?_ Greg demanded and Sam felt another wave of sickness rush over him.

"She… fell too." Resonation silence was all they heard for a long time. It was all Sam would feel for a long time.

When they finally descended the tower, Sam was in such a deep state of shock and denial, he couldn't even speak. His movements were shaky and his body looked as if it was no longer under his control. Spike's eyes were wide and stunned as he simply followed Ed, unable to think semi rational thoughts. Their team leader had become cold, shutting down any emotions as he led his two companions toward the truck were Wordy and Sarg stood. Wordy looked horrified when he saw the expressions on his companions' faces; as they were more conformation of the truth then just the words of others.

In the center of the whirlwind of media, officers and detectives, SRU's Team One stood surrounded by utter grief and loss. It seeped from them as they gathered together, all of them lost in their own states of loss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, I come to with an update. Thank you so much for your patients; it's extremely appreciated._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>The shaking had started to slow halfway to the station. The full body quakes and jerks had ceased to nothing more than the intermittent tremble. But even if he had tried his hardest, his hands would not stop shuddering. They lay across his lap, individual fingers dancing in random motions from one spot to the next, alive and thrumming with all the emotions Sam himself could not feel. Could not allow himself to feel. Not yet.<p>

Again, the horrific image blinded him against his valiant attempts to stave it off and inside, his heart shriveled more and more. Nothing he could do would stop the running loop of horror.

Inside the SUV, it was dead silent. Greg was driving, his eyes red and puffy but tears still held at bay. In the distant depths of the rational mind that had been buried so deeply, Sam felt a spark of envy that the boss could keep himself together. That he had enough strength to hold steady. Then the flicker was doused in another wave of trembling.

Each time his body shook, he would feel sorrowful eyes on him, assessing him, watching him. Then they would turn back to the road, illuminated by the brilliant lights of the city which dwarfed those of the vehicle they were in. They cast vibrant shadows of intricate shapes, overlapping and clawing at one another, neither winning nor losing the battle.

It reminded Sam of when he had managed to convince her to go night skating with him.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled with what could only be a nervous laugh. He felt himself grinning at the unshakeable Julianna Callahan biting her lip as she tied a pair of hockey skates. Her eyes shot up to meet his and they narrowed._

_"Are you laughing?" she asked, her voice dropping as she sunk into a confrontation that she could relieve some energy on. Seeing the dangerous light in her eyes, Sam wisely lifted his hands in surrender, masking any residual laughter behind a stiff expression._

_"Not a chance," he told her quickly, inside bursting with mirth. She eyed him for a moment before sighing and shaking her head._

_"I told you. I grew up on a farm in the prairies. I don't do ice," she stated for the fifth time, reluctance evident. He walked forward, expertly balanced on his own pair of skates and pulled her to her feet. With a sharp yelp, she wobbled fiercely as she grasped for him. This time, he couldn't quite hold in the snort as he looked down into her dark eyes. She glared up at him._

_"Shut it," she growled, eyes flashing with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement._

_"Didn't say a thing," he said, face innocent. Ignoring the belligerent look he received, he touched his lips gently to hers before leading her on unsteady feet to the edge of the ice. The rink was nearly deserted, the only other occupants another couple and a lone woman doing leaps and twirls as she danced across the ice._

_As soon as they made their way onto the slick surface, Sam found himself as her leaning post as she struggled to get the hang of skating. Her face was twisted into an expression of utmost concentration, her previous worries forgotten now that she was on the ice, as she focused solely on the new challenge in front of her. His heart swelled as he watched her._

_It took her a small amount of time before she got the hang of it and joy began to light her face as they skated side by side, no longer leaning on the other. Their hands were gently interlinked as they moved in slow circles around the edge of the rink and they skated in silence. No words were needed._

_The lights from surrounding buildings shone down on the white ice, turning the surface into a blend of colors and swirls. Shadows only made their way as far as the edges, before they were forced back by the dazzling lights that illuminated the path on which they headed. It was beautiful._

_Turning his head to look down at her, he noted how her face was alight with happiness and it carried with it a freeness he hadn't seen on her for a long time. It clicked then that taking her here, to what had been his sanctuary as a child, had been the right idea. Even though this rink wasn't one he had spent any time on moving from base to base, the outdoor ice was a sort of reminder of what had been good about home._

_Tugging her gently by the hand, he spun her into the center of the rink, laughing as she did. They slowly rotated to a stop and stood there, the wash of colors swirling around them and simply regarded the other. They did not speak; there was no need of it, just let eye meet eye. Then, standing so she was on her toes, she pressed her lips softly to his._

_Moments later, she broke the embrace, leaving him slightly breathless, and watched him with a gaze so full of emotion, something caught in his throat. Then she said those words. Those three little words that had never been uttered before._

_"I love you."_

_That had been the first time, only a short few months before._

A sob caught in his throat as his mind brought him back to that moment, a moment that he had cherished with all his heart. A moment that he could never forget and he would never let go. Hot liquid surged from his eyes despite half-hearted protests. His body hunched over, his mind no longer bothering with pride as he shattered in front of his boss. Who was in this moment no more than a father who had lost one of his children.

There was no comfort offered as they both knew that none could be given. Not yet. Perhaps not ever.

Sam stayed in that contorted position for the rest of the way to the station, where they would have to sit through debriefing before they would be freed. He didn't know how he would manage; how any of them would manage.

As the SUV began to slow, there was a heavy touch on his shoulder. Greg felt the shake of muscles beneath his palm and was sickened once again by what had been done. What he knew would happen to his team.

The touch gave Sam enough strength to sit straight, but he made no attempt to blot at the onslaught of tears. Seeing the resolve come through the younger man, Greg felt a small blot of pride that mixed with sadness as he watched the devastation shone through the meager walls that Sam had tried to erect in his eyes.

They pulled into the SRU slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

They put her in the ground three days later.

What was left of her.

And there wasn't much left.

That's what a fifteen story fall did to a person.

Boom, smack, that's it.

Game over.

Sam thought that was funny.

Nobody else did.

Team One stood shoulder to shoulder, a solid line of grief and black, on the right of the coffin.

_If you place a wooden box in the ground and cover it with dirt, does it make a sound?_

Sam thought maybe it did.

Maybe it would cry, just as he had cried the night she fell.

It was sunny, a thick haze filling the air and heat beating mercilessly upon the mourners backs.

Jules' father and two of her brothers sat shoulder to shoulder on the left of the coffin.

The oldest Callaghan boy had been unable to make it to Toronto; his wife in the hospital giving birth to their third child, a little girl.

Little Juliana-Rose Callaghan.

The second youngest of the brothers had been unreachable.

Sam had tried his damndest to reach him.

Even after Greg had told Sam that the Sergeant would be calling the family.

Had Sam ever qualified as her family?

Sam could feel the heat of the day filling his body, sweat starting to gather at the base of his spine and temples, but it did nothing to crack the ice enveloping his insides.

The ring box in his jacket pocket felt like it was drowning him.

The same box that had been stowed in Sam's SRU locker for a solid month.

Silence was all Sam heard, the silence.

Each member of Team One could feel it.

There was a fissure.

One that wouldn't mend.

Something huge was gone from their close knit web of a Team. Part of their family was never coming back.

Something broke through the silence. His name.

Sam looked up and noted it was time for him to deliver the eulogy.

He stepped up the podium, unfolding a single sheet of paper with steady hands.

On it were words that he wished so desperately to say, but they clogged in his throat, bunched in his mouth and just wouldn't come out.

_All eyes on you Sammy-boy._

Sam thought they could all go to hell.

As this new silence deepened, the silence that Sam was making, Ed stepped forward and took charge.

Team leader, as always. Looking out for everyone.

Sam fell back into the SRU line.

He stared at the wooden box and ignored the eyes that watched him.

He knew the words Ed spoke, but didn't hear them.

It was too much.

He needed to breathe, to run, to simply get out of there.

He wouldn't watch Jules' box be lowered into the ground.

_Dead is dead._

Sam thought he was going to be sick.

He turned away, took five paces and was sick.

Then just kept walking, hand fisted around the black velvet box with all the biggest promises he had ever made; would ever make inside.

Ed didn't stop in the eulogy Sam had written, the goodbye that fell on Jules' deaf ears.

_Dead ears._

Team One didn't break rank to follow him; they left his void as it was.

Because there was a void where a soldier once was and a wooden box and marble rock where a negotiator and sniper once lived.

* * *

><p><em>I well and truly love this chapter with all my heart (I don't know why) and I honnestly hope you do too.<em>


End file.
